The Mythtown Chronicles
by TheCreativeWritingsOfMythTown
Summary: All roads end. However not all roads end smoothly.
1. Back Story

**BACK STORY**

Quick precursor note: The back story has changed if you read the original fan fiction before they were taken down by the butt hurt people who did not like it. The backstory goes as followed: Walker, the owner of Mythtown becomes corrupt and attempts to kill everyone in Mythtown. However his plans shift towards not only killing those of Jewish religion but the whole world instead. He decides to take the moon and turn it into a base with ex-Nazis. They plan on sending weapons of mass destruction hurdling towards Earth, only to be stopped by a rag tag team of regulars from the server. Headed by Wendell, she leads the attack and stopping the missiles from reaching their target. However this costed her own life. Dr. Joseph Furrah however saved a lock of her hair in order to clone her when the technology was available because she was originally intended to be a killing machine who developed purpose and sought out for the greater good. Which leads us into the year of 2015 where the following story takes place.


	2. Side note

***Side note***

The return of The Mythtown Chronicles is here! This is purely for entertainment and not to bash on others. So if your jimmies are rustled or you are left salty because of the material said in the story, Move on. This is for those who enjoyed reading the Chronicles and asked to see more of it. I myself will be writing these and publishing them here. I will have someone on the forums post the link for everyone to follow. If the forums take it down then feel free to keep up and follow the story on here. I will be updating it as I go so there won't be any schedule for it. It allows me to work on it more. So please show your support for the fan fiction and lets hope that the links don't get removed on the Mythtown Forums because some people get rustled about it. (; Anyways I will post the first chapter of the Chronicles here for you to read and follow. Thank you all so much!

Defiling you sincerely, Wendell.


	3. Chapter 1

The Mythtown Chronicles: Recompense

Chapter 1: A Frosty Return

The air was fridget. The temperature dropped below freezing. There was no sight of the sun anywhere in sight. Life here would be unsuitable for any living creature. However humans have a way of doing things that are deemed out of their reach. It was here at the West Arctic Base that the Hillary Clinton Space Program was conducting their tests. These tests consisted of many different varieties. Some were mainly rocket launches to see if they could stabilize life in space. Which was soon to be completed, however there were a few tests that were out of the ordinary. Some of which consisted of an older project By Nikola Tesla. The Prestige was one of his many projects that he took to his grave. However after a long time of searching and grave robbing, they managed to find something.

"Where are we going?", one voice cried out as the chilling winds howled. "Trust me, I have a colleague up north that will help us with what were looking for once we get there.", the other voice answered. The two figures were just outlines in the distance as they trenched through the building snow. Their search led them to a cabin that was dimly lit by a single lantern. Smoke from the chimney indicated that someone was obviously there. The two knocked on the frozen wooden door. There were sounds of footsteps approaching the door, then stopping to peer out at the window to see who was outside. The door swung open to the two figures, the light from the fireplace and lantern shined upon them. The voice behind the door said, "Welcome Krissy, and good to see you Dan. "It's good to see you too Dr. Furra. I had no idea that you were our contact that we were meeting here", Krissy said. Dr. Furra's appearance changed over the years that he disbanded out from the community. His hair was cut shorter into a ponytail instead of being let down. His hair was still purple however. His skin was wrinkled with slight age, yet still retained some youthfulness to him. He sported his lab coat underneath his purple winter parka and green scarf. Dan removed one his gloves and began to rub them over the fire in hopes that he could warm them up. His face was covered with his scarf and goggles along with his knitted cap that protected his messy blonde hair. Dan never changed much however.

Krissy on the other hand appeared older with her hair in a ponytail as well in her knitted cap. She pulled out a map out of her green parka pocket and handed it to Dr. F. "Can you take us there?", she asked. Dr. F. studied the map as Dan looked around in the small cabin. His black parka occasionally bumped into a table or corner as he studied the room. "So this is where you have been all this time Furra?", Dan asked. "I know it's not the most ideal living conditions but it's what the company provided me with in order to work here", Dr F replied as he finished studying the map. "Alright Krissy, I know I owe you one and I want this to happen just as much as you do, but were talking some serious business here that you are about to get us into. Are you sure you want to do this?", Dr F asked as he handed back the map to her. "Just point us in the right direction and we'll blast our way through", she said. "Alright then, but if I am sneaking you in there, you're going to have to do it underneath my rules until we get what we came for. Alright? I don't want you just going in there guns blazing just to end up dead" He added before putting on his goggles. They all nodded and Dr. F lead the way outside to his truck behind the cabin. "alright, hop in the back and I'll get you guys inside". The two climbed up into the back of the truck where there was enough room in between some crates to allow two people to fit without being noticed. They both squeezed in before Dr. F pulled a tarp over them and strapping it down so that the wind wouldn't blow their cover. The two under the tarp noticed a couple of guns stashed away in between one of the crates for them when they got out. The only sounds that could be heard was the howling wind and snow being tossed and picked up along with the truck starting up. The truck shifted gears and pulled out and drove away from the cabin onto the snow dusted road.

The truck approached a large base that was surrounded by a large fence all sides. Guard posts along every corner with patrols marching through on shifts. It seemed to resemble a prison out in the middle of the arctic. However on the front post was an emblem along with lettering that said "H.C.S.P." This was the West Arctic Base that they were looking for. Dr. F rolled up to the guard post and presented him with his ID card. The guard gave him a nod and opened up the gate for him to pass through. Although the guard couldn't see it, Dr. F was sweating bullets as he knew there was no turning back now.

The truck passed a few more buildings until it reached the farmost building on the south side wall. He rolled up to a large garage door where another guard was positioned and demanded to be let in. The guard opened the door as he has done so many times before for Dr. F. He pulled into a large expansive warehouse that were rows and rows of server computers and shelves. Dr. F got out and glanced towards the far back wall. There he saw the lab that he worked in. Labeled "The Prestige", he knew he was about to cause some trouble. He unstrapped the tarp and let the two out where they had been waiting with pistols at the ready.

He led the two to the lab where it was suspiciously empty, and lacking other scientists. Krissy noticed this and asked, "Where is everyone?". "Must be a holiday", Dan said. However Dr. F confirmed that they were safe because he noticed that the team left to go power one of their Tesla Coils at their powerplant which is located on the North wall. Dr. F turned on a few lights to show a vast amount of computers on a single wall that were all connected to one large liquid filled tube. The tube however was empty. In front of the tube laid a control console with various amounts of buttons that would not make sense but to only Dr. F. Krissy handed Dr. F a vial which contained a small piece of a blue strand of hair and said, "Work your magic for us Dr". Dr. F took the vial and placed into a small hole that accepted it and began pressing buttons furiously before saying, "Alright were going to have only chance at this. The Tesla Coils are functional so if I hit the go ahead switch, that will draw all power from the base and the coils. That will cause an emergency alarm which will only give us a few minutes to get out in time. Are you both ready?" The two both looked at each other for approval and looked back and nodded. "Arlight, three, two, one…", Dr F said as the machine began to power up. The lights flicked as a loud electrical buzz hummed throughout the facility. The humming turned into large roars of thunder that howled from the machine. The tube inside becane to stir and shine bright white as it began to work it's purpose. The machine shined bright white before the whole facility became dark. A few seconds passed as the emergency generators kicked in. The flood lights shined down into the lab to reveal a figure emerge from the tube. There stood in a tattered space suit was Wendell. Her blue eyes opened to see her friends standing before her. She quickly ran to embrace them for a hug. However it was cut short by Krissy handing her an assault rifle and telling her that they would explain later, for now they needed to escape. She nodded while Dr. F hit a bright red button on the control panel. This caused the machine behind them to give off an overcharge so that the machine would be rendered useless for further use. This killed the generators for a few seconds to confirm that it worked. The four began making a run to the truck when they were cut off by armed security. The security didn't waste time in sending bullets their direction. However the tables were now turned for them with Wendell on their side. Wendell ran at the guards as she shot two rounds into one of them and sent another two into the other while she ran at a third. She quickly tackled him as the other two fell to the ground, bleeding out. She dug her hands into his throat and ripped out his throat as he gagged for the last time. She then followed up by shoving his own throat into his mouth before he bled out. The other three kept shooting at approach guards as they all made it to the truck. Wendell and Krissy hopped in the back while the other two got in the front and gunned it into the garage door.

The door gave way and crushed whomever was in front of it. They quickly swerved and turned as they headed for the nearest wall. Krissy reached into a crate and found a machine gun that was full of bullets. She quickly found an rpg and handed it to Wendell as she began firing at incoming guard trucks. Wendell loaded up an rpg as they approached closer and closer to the wall. Dr. F yelled for her to hit as he began to gun it towards the wall. She fired and the wall came crumbling down like the Berlin Wall beneath them. They managed to make it out just in time so that the trucks following could not get through. The truck sped off into the distance as the snow and the wind covered their tracks behind them...


	4. Chapter 2

The Mythtown Chronicles: Recompense

Chapter 2: A "Boatload" of Fun

The road eventually ended, the truck met the icy edge that panned out into a vast ocean. The four boarded onto the ship that the two originally came on and sailed away from their friend's icy domain. The ship was armed with miniguns in case of emergency. However it was disguised as a commercial tug boat that is used for local fishing. The four had no trouble at all evading their pursuers as they made it past the arctic ocean, and into the Atlantic.

The voyage was long. The seas were cold as they would occasionally spit up oncoming waves at the ship. The sun was hidden behind clouds, as the gloomy clouds took over in it's place. There was much to be debriefed and explained to Wendell. The events that lead up to her departure needed to be explained. Wendell before dying, left Dr. F with a lock of hair as she stopped the world from being destroyed. However, that ended with her sacrificing herself. However they needed her now more than ever.

As Wendell changed from her worn out space suit into some normal clothes, there was a knock on her door. Wendell finished up putting on her jumpsuit and opened the door to be greeted by Krissy and Dan. The two sat down in her room. "We need to discuss something", Dan said. Wendell shut the door to her room so no wondering ears could listen in on their conversation. "So why did you bring me back?" There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Dan began. "Well, we need you for this. President Hillary Clinton has not been herself lately. We have reason to believe that she is being puppeted by someone higher. And with what we witnessed here, we have reason to believe there is a clone of Hitler and Walker. The ship swayed and rocked a little hard to the left. "So how do we find them?", Wendell asked as the sound of the ocean was disturbed by an odd noise. "Well, we believe that we can find out from an old source of ours that is located in Florida.", Dan said. However their conversation was cut short by Dr. F opening the door and yelling "We have multiple aircraft approach off the port-bow. They're heavily armed!".

The gloomy air was now filled noise and bullets as they raced towards the boat. They were coming in waves. Each plane was armed with machine guns that began spurting out bullets wave by wave toward the boat. The bullets would penetrate the water and occasionally striking the boat. Dan and Wendell jumped on both guns as the Krissy and Dr. F took to steering the vessel out of harms way. Waves pounded the boat with small splashes of water coming over deck. Planes flew closer now hoping to hit their mark. Wendell began unloading bullets into the oncoming direction of the planes. Dan followed with her as they began defending the boat from the unknown attackers. The planes dipped low as they came in for an attack, but one of them was met as bullets from the minigun on the boat pierced through the pilot's cockpit and met "eye to eye" with his sunglasses. The bullet went through his eye socket and out the back of his head as he lost control and pulled hard to the left, running into one of his fellow comrades. Two planes were now gone from the pack as they splashed down into the water below. The planes scrambled before attempting to get into formation. "Dan! I need you to get a clear view of their plane. I need to know who is attacking us!", Wendell cried out as she reloaded for the next wave. Dan turns and answers, "On it!". He made a dash down into the crew chambers to go retrieve his rifle so he could scope in, hoping to make out who their attackers are.

Another wave approach. This time there were three planes instead of five. The got in formation as they began their approach. Each started firing in unison now in hopes of hitting their mark. Dan raced up to the stern were Wendell was firing off at the planes. He quickly zoomed in with his rifle to find the side of one plane. There he was able to make out the emblem on the plane. It was a skull with gold lettering. It read "Semper fabula oppidum". Before he could get a better look, bullets struck the engine on the plane, causing it to ignite. The plane lost control and had no choice but to pull back before landing in the water. This was their chance to capture and question one of them if they could pull him out in time. "Dan! Take the gun while I go grab this asshole!" Wendell yelled as she dove into the water after the wreckage. Dan took to the gun to hopefully finish off the other two.

Meanwhile, Wendell swam out to where the wreckage landed and began to sink. She went under to see the the pilot kicking out the glass in his cockpit to make a swim for it. She caught up to him and dragged him to the surface. Meanwhile Dan was just shooting down the last plane. Dr. F and Krissy turned the ship around to pick up their friend and newest hostage.

The pilot awoke to find himself strapped to a chair. He looked around noticing that he was on a ship. Soon after examining his surroundings he began to panic. He tried to shake and move to no result. He was soon greeted by his captor. Wendell stood there as he continued to struggle. She calmly walked over and removed his pilot's mask. His face was familiar. A little rough, but very familiar. It was GoodGuyPilot. "Well look what we have here.", Wendell said as she began to walk over to a table that was set out with multiple tools. She continued, "So Pilot, who do you work for?". He spit at her and said, "Fuck you Im not telling you scum." She was a little disrespected with the spit by her old friend. "Well I guess if you're not gonna talk, I'm going to have to stick all these needles into your pressure points one by one". He cringed as he knew what she was capable of. "Too bad you won't be able to kill me when I break this cyanide capsule!" He quickly bit down on a loose tooth. Foam started to form at his mouth. Wendell quickly punched him in the face knocking out the cyanide tooth and leaving his mouth full of chemical burns and bleeding from the gums. "So are we going to play this the hard way or the easy way?", Wendell asked as she reached for a wrench. The voyage home was full of screaming and sounds of pain eroding from Pilots body with a hint of cries out for mother with the occasional swing of a wrench.


	5. Chapter 3

The Mythtown Chronicles: Recompense

Chapter 3: Welcome back

After getting off onto the docks and disposing of the body, the team was now in Florida. The air was humid and reeked of death and despair. Elderly were getting pushed out windows while corner liquor stores were being robbed. Dogs and children were being mutilated in the streets. The constant sound of police car's siren blazing to and from scene to scene. There was never a moment of silence. It was yet calming for everyone to be back in normal Florida.

The drive up to JacksonVille was long and quiet. The crew were tired and needed to catch some sleep for what laid ahead of them. They were about three to four miles outside of Jacksonville when they took a cut off road that stretched at least a few miles west. The road wasn't paved and looked as if nobody had driven down it in ages. Yet upon reaching the end of the road, it opened up to a large town. Many buildings were boarded up and left to rot. One or two houses were dimly litted up in the twilight of the evening sun. The town was marked with a large welcome sign. However the sign was deteriorated and scratched to vaguely resemble any wording. However it all seemed familiar.

The crew stepped out to be greeted by a familiar face. "Whale cum home", cried out Rin as she ran to embrace everyone. Everyone greeted her with open arms as she motioned for them to come inside ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Yet for Wendell there were still many questions to be asked. They were put into a living room with a few couches and chairs next to a small fireplace. Rin entered along with a few others. Some of the faces she recognized, yet there were some she had never seen before. She recognized: UnboundedSolid, Rin, Furra, Torch, Cheyenne, and Jairza. However there were new people that soon introduced themselves to her.

The first of which was Rosu, he seemed quiet at first. However he introduced himself first and made apparent that he was on the fighting side for us. Wendell had no idea what that meant until later but she went with it. Turbo who was a young and eager one introduced himself next telling her all about the stories he had heard of her. She admired the compliment but made her wonder what kind of stories Rin was telling them. Then ShortFry was next to greet her. He seemed friendly and admired the work she had done to the Moon Nazi Base back in 2013. Raven soon said hello in his accent in which would wue both men and women into loving. Furra then introduced Natters who were both if not equal in skill. SpaceGoblin was soon introduced himself with his friend Huff.

Finally the leader of the group introduced herself last. She was very authoritative yet very charismatic to be around. She introduced herself as InvertedAudio. Or just Inverted for short, because there is no way in hell that I'm going to continue the story if I have to keep spelling out InvertedAudio throughout the rest of the series. She welcomed Wendell as did Rin with a welcome home. Yet Wendell wondered why home? Then she realized it. The buildings, the washed out sign. The smell of MLG that consisted of Code Red Mountain Dew™ and Cool Ranch Doritos™. She was in Mythtown. She was home. "I know home doesn't look to nice right now", said Inverted. "After what you did on the moon, you left all of Walker's organization in disarray. So the Nazi's developed a technology out in the arctic to bring him back to life, which we stole as well. Your actions led us to a time of peace for quite some time. With the events that happened however, Mythtown was governed under GoodGuyPilot. He didn't take kindly to the events and anyone who started an uprising here was executed on the spot or forced to leave forever to never return. Eventually others showed what side they were fighting for. Perel, Kirk, Dan, and Tarts all vowed their loyalty to Mythtown and Walker. Some followed. However your friends here, Krissy, Rin, Unbounded, and a few others fought against them. They either left willing or were forcibly removed from Mythtown."

Wendell asked a question, "So then how did you get here and become leader?" Inverted sighed and went on. "Well you see, I was in Mythtown long before the riots and puppy kickings in the streets. I knew Walker personally and knew his inner motives. Underneath it all he is just a sad man trying to get revenge on the world for his situation that he was put in. We never knew he would take it to this level however. I left as soon as he began his dangerous plans to kill everyone. So I fled from here. After GoodGuyPilot left with the others to establish their place along with the new Walker, Mythtown was left empty. It became a safe haven for those who were thrown out or left entirely. It became Draco's Grotto. This is where are now and you are the next step in the plan that we have". Wendell questioned what her plan was, "So what is the next plan?" Inverted chuckled and said, "We're going on a weenie hunt, and don't think we know how to weeeeeed them out".


	6. Chapter 4

The Mythtown Chronicles: Recompense

Chapter 4: The Race For Space

The night following was hard to sleep through. Knowing that there were many people who lived and died here was unsettling. To make matters worse. The rain poured harder than the pounds Jerrie from Subway lost in a matter of of a year. Have you seen that dude's pants? Holy shit it's ridiculous. Moving forward, everyone would regroup for one more meeting before executing their plans. It gave Wendell time to think about all those who sacrificed themselves to help save the world. The people who didn't get cloned back like she did. If it were her choice she would of brought back everyone. However in the end some people need to perish in order for anew to prosper.

The morning came faster than you on your first sexual encounter( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°). The sun arose to wooden buildings hidden among the trees. The crickets chirping now grew silent as the sun rays shined it's so grossly incandescent beams upon the earth. Everyone gathered to the old church were they former people of Mythtown smoked turtle and praised it. However now it is only ruins. Inverted stood at the podium and waited until everyone had arrived and taken a seat.

"Ok, so I know that with the recent addition to our team, we further increase our chances against the enemy. However it is still not enough. Spyra, Venom, Logan, and Hyper must be returned to us in order improve our chances." Someone from the back stood up and asked, "What would our chances be like with them?" Inverted looked at him then back down to word what she was going to say. However she couldn't hide the truth from them. "Our chances will only be about 60% of success getting past the defences that Walker has set up." Rosu stood up and looked at everyone and said, "Well then were going to make every little bit of that 60% work then!"

The meeting went on to establish that their friends needed to be rescued in order to rescue them they needed to break into the Hillary Clinton Space Satellite Prison. Located about twenty miles above the Virgin Mobile Network satellite. This prison was constructed as a third party jail that would house inmates for a price depending on the company. In this case, it was bought out by Mythtown Inc. The plan was no simple task. Some of the remaining people from Mythtown did in fact have experience but for this heavily armed satellite, they were going to need all the firepower they could get.

Luckily, Mythtown was home to an arsenal of weapons. A whole array of weapons and vehicles were available after the battle of the Moon Base. The crew selected for the job were to be: Turbo, Unbounded, Wendell, Krissy and Rin. Rin, being a motorcycle specialist and rocket engineering scientist as a hobby certainly paid off for her. They were able to construct a rocket out of steel beams, KFC buckets, plastic wrap, and science shit. The space suits were used from last time like before. The team armed up and was ready to go.

The countdown began as the crew fastened in and were set for launch. The count hit zero and the crew were launched off into space. The satellite itself was no easy target to find. The satellite was heavily guarded by interstellar combat fighters that were hired guns by Mythtown Inc. You could tell by the rainbows painted on the side of course. The team fastly approached the floating prison with speed. They were soon met with fighters that came at them in formation. The drew their arms and opened fire at them. The lone fighter that contained the crew did a barrel roll to evade their oncoming attacks. Rin quickly prepped the main cannon to blow a hole in the prison as Turbo and Wendell manned the guns. Two fighters came up from behind them. Wendell and Turbo opened fire at them. Shots quickly passed the hull of the ship nearly opening a hole in the fighter. Turbo shot back and managed to nail the pilot in the head. The fighter lost control and slammed into the other one and both exploded in a Michael Bay fashion. "I got one!" Turbo exclaimed. "Nice shot kid, Unbounded said as he steered them into position for Rin to fire the cannon. More fighters came up on them. The two fired back at them just giving Rin enough time to steady her aim. She fired, The cannon's shot zipped through space and met its mark. The explosion sent a shiver into the prison's hull. Men came flying out who were not prepared for the blast. They were quickly sucked out into space and killed for the lack of oxygen.

The ship pulled up to hole and quickly unloaded the crew. Wendell, Turbo and Rin all three hopped out and began their search. They skimmed the 3 halls of cells that were guarded by now dead prison guards. They got to row 3 when they found them. They were protected by oxygen filled cells so that they would survive in an incident such as this. Their friends were excited to be freed by friendly faces. The crew, now together in full again started heading back to the fighter. They were stopped however by GoodGuy Pilot and Count Orlock. They had Unbounded at gunpoint with his knees on the ground. "Well well well, look what we have here. A family reunion." said Pilot. "Im afraid were going to have to kill you fellows here. You guys are really cutting into our plans." as he drew his gun to Unbounded's head. "Goodbye Unbou-" His sentence was cut off by Rin's bullet to his shoulder. Count Orlock hesitated and was quickly tackled by Turbo and punched profusely many times by him. Unbounded quickly got up as the team made a dash for the ship.

Rin and Unbounded made it to the cockpit while Rin and Krissy made it to the gunner seat. Wendell and Turbo made a dash for the ship as the door began to close. Wendell had gotten into the doorway to grab for Turbo when Pilot reached his gun from the ground and shot Turbo in the leg. Turbo froze as the pain overcame him suddenly. The door closed as Wendell gasped. The crew was screaming at each other as the engines began to roar. Turbo fell to the ground and reached out for help as Pilot walked up and shot him in the back of the head.


	7. Chapter 5

The Mythtown Chronicles: Recompense

Chapter 5: There will be blood

There was no time to mourn, no time to cry, no time in the world that could get back those brief few seconds. Turbo's death sent a wave of shock through the crew. The ride home was quiet and sad. Radio transmissions from Earth to the fighter were silent. No one followed the fighter home back on Earth. The crew returned home with their friends. However everyone knew when they stepped off the fighter and knew something was missing. With power comes some sort of loss. Whether it be small or large, the impact will remain the same to those who challenge.

A meeting was organized the following evening. The team, now demoralized from their loss sat in the empty chapel. Inverted came up to the podium to speak. "I gathered you all here this evening for a brief announcement. I know we have suffered a loss. However there is no time to remain stagnant. We must keep pushing and keep fighting until the very last breath. We shall show no weakness against those who exploit it. Those who live in it. We are so close to achieving our goal, but if we let this set us back then we will be forever behind in our path to victory. We're not going to be stepped on again and pushed around. We're going to take our business to their front door and and fucking kick their door down guns blazing!" The crowd was shaken from their demoralization and realized that she was right. The only way they could win is if they kept pushing. "I know many of you have your own vendettas against the enemy, and I will give you the opportunity to settle it here and now!" Everyone started to stand up as if it were going to be one of those sappy movies where everyone gets up and starts a slow clap, but that is too cliche for me to write it and I would probably vomit in my mouth if I read that. However I still like the same effect. "We launch operation: Omega tomorrow!

One lone tower stood among many others. JacksonVille wasn't home to many shiny skyscrapers but this one was new. It stood against the sun as it reflected its beams outward. The building casted a shadow over all below it. Standing about four stories high, it was a sight for some. One way windows covered the outside. Helicopters circled the top day in and day out. This was home to Mythtown Inc. After establishing itself post moon battle, they managed to claim a massive insurance on the moon and bought themselves a tower to stand against others. It's purpose was unknown. However their actions were rumored illegal and hidden from the public eye. The only known thing about the building is that it's only accessible through the roof.

Around three in the morning, the sound of a lone engine roared down the highway. It could only be visible for only a half a second before vanishing past street lights. It soared down the road like a red comet heading toward earth. The glow of the interior showed it's speed topping out at 170 miles per hour. The red comet raced to it's destination with no one to follow. It's target? Mythtown Inc. Tower. It came hurdling fast down onto the highway off ramp and onto the on ramp right across from it. This gave the car enough to get airborne. One figure from the passenger side kicked opened the scissor door and pulled out an rpg. The other in the driver did the same without weaponry but got onto the roof of the car. One helicopter was caught in the way of an rpg heading towards the building. The helicopter came hurdling down to the ground in one big heap of metal and fire engulfing whoever was inside. The passenger got back inside while the driver shot out one lone window before hopping up into the air. The car went flying into the window with a loud shatter. Meanwhile the other figure latched onto the 2nd helicopter as it made its way around. The figure grasped one of the landing struts of the helicopter and swayed it towards the building with their momentum. The Helicopter regained its stability and ascended upwards. Soon guards came to the windows and started shooting out at the helicopter and figure. The figure fired back in a firefight as the helicopter continued to rise up.

Eventually the helicopter got high enough so that the figure could jump onto the roof safely. Landing on some poor guard who probably had a wife and two kids that he will never see again, the figure took their weapon and radioed into their team. "This is Wendell to Rin do you read me?" There was a brief second of silence. "Rin to Wendell, we're in. I'm shutting down the building defenses now." Shots were then heard from below. "Wendell to Inverted, do you read?" A loud roar of a helicopter zoomed over the roof above her. "Inverted to Wendell, we read you, dropping the load of idiots now". Ropes fell from the helicopter. Soon everyone from the team descended onto the roof. "Alright let's go get some fucking payback".


	8. Chapter 6

The Mythtown Chronicles: Recompense

Chapter 6: The Violent Chapter

There was aN atmosphere of panic as people inside the building were scrambling to get to their defences or escape. However the one design flaw of the building was that the only exit was through the roof. That meant no escape for those who wanted out. Unless they wanted to jump out the window and end up being a mere puddle on a sidewalk.

"Communications are down, they can't talk to each other. Have it guys", Rin said over the walkie talkie as the group moved forward into the building. Panic ensued every corner you looked. Fires were breaking out. Windows were smashed in hopes they could make the jump. People screaming. Most of which were some new faces to Mythtown. They didn't realize what they were in for when Inverted mowed them all down with one of those Vietnam style machine guns attached to huey helicopters. The sound of flesh being ripped apart as bullets rippled throughout their bodies was drowned out by the noise of the gun. The crew split up in groups, each sweeping floor by floor for their target. Each one had a target. Their own vendetta or hate for someone on a particular floor.

The 32nd floor housed GoodGuyPilot. Where he piled a ton of desks mounted with a machine gun to protect him. However a lot of pillars in the floor design made it hard for him to get a perfect line of sight or fire onto a target. This made UnboundedSolid's job a whole lot easier. The two went way back in the past. They used to be good friends until GoodGuy (ironic because he is in no way a good guy at all, maybe it's an ego thing) rammed into Unbounded's jeep way back when. Refusing to pay the insurance on someone's car can not lead to good terms. "Well well well, if it isn't unbounded", Pilot said as he steadied his aim. "Im going to make you regret for not paying the insurance you fucking rat" Unbounded said as he began to make his way to Pilot. The machine gun roared to life as it spat bullets into Unbounded's general direction. Unbounded turned and made cover against a pillar. Slowly the bullets chipped at the pillar, slowly exposing the rebar. Unbounded turned and shot while Pilot went to reload and made his way to another pillar. Slowly moving from pillar to pillar, Unbounded got closer and closer to Pilot. This went on for minutes with spouts of smack talk going back and forth. "You can't win Pilot, I've got you beat" Unbounded said as he made his way to the pillar closest to Pilot. "We'll see about tha-", Pilot's sentence was cut off with a very distinctive click of his gun showing no ammo. He crawled out from his makeshift desk fort. Unbounded turned from the pillar and saw his foe cowering on the ground. "Well look what we have here", Unbounded said as he stomped on Pilot's hand as he reached for his gun on the ground. "I've been waiting for a long time for this." Unbounded reached into his coat pocket to reveal his prized butterfly knife with cute butterfly stickers on it. Unbounded kicked Pilot in the face with his steel toed boot to get him to roll over onto his back. Even kicking his face, he still remained permanently ugly after the horrible incident at birth. (Oh wait, it was like that when he was born). He stabbed his knife into Pilot's right palm. Screaming like a bitch now, He flailed for help. Unbounded kept him down by landing a fist into the left side of his face. A few teeth came out. Blood was now spurting from his mouth. "Here let me close that wound for you Pilot", Unbounded retracted his knife from his right palm and jabbed it into Pilot's gum where his teeth used to be. The pain was excruciating for Pilot. The human's natural instinct whenever the body is in so much pain, it begins to shut down and release and extra bodily waste that it has left in it's body. In this case however, Pilot had eaten mexican food that day. Which was a bad idea for now the amounting pain caused his bowels to unleash a ripe fury into his pants. Pilot was soon about to pass out from the pain but Unbounded had one more trick up his sleeve. He grabbed his knife from Pilot's mouth and placed it so that the sharp end sticks straight up into the air. He then grabbed Pilot by the head and dragged him over and carefully positioned the side of his head above the knife. He gave Pilot one last remark before sending him off. "Sorry to give you an earful buddy but we have work to do here. As he finished his sentence, he then pushed Pilot's head down. The knife went right through his eardrum and into the side of his head. Pilot's body went into shock and eventually all motor actions ceased and he died in his own shit and blood.

Two floors down, Dr. Awesome and Princess Killer Blonde were attempting to make their way to the elevator. However the elevator door opened to reveal Rin standing there with a chainsaw. Before Princess or Dr. Awesome had time to react, they were both on the ground tied to each other's back. (kinda fitting if you ask me). "Hello Nards, pleased to see you two again!" Rin said as she revved up her chainsaw. "Please, no we didn't mean to do anything to you guys. We just kissed ass to Walker all the time, please let us go!", they demanded. "You know, I would of done that if I didn't think of you as a rapist Dr. Awesome. However you and this manipulating bitch have to go. Plus I need to practice my ice sculpting anyways!". The two screamed as Rin began to chainsaw their legs. Slowly she worked at every angle, hoping to achieve the perfect angles and the perfect masterpiece of her current work. However it was a little hard to concentrate when you have two meat puppets screaming at the top of their lungs as their bodies get ripped apart. So she went ahead and made a little cut with her saw into their necks. Their blood helped create the perfect masterpiece. Rin somehow managed to spell out "NARD" with all their body parts. Very Instagram worthy!

A few more floors down, and the crew was nearing the final floors. The most guarded floors. Which meant their targets were near. Krissy knew her target. Tarts was put on a great disguise of seeming like the crazy type when in reality he was just an average asshole who plays with one toy and then moves onto a new toy after breaking and throwing away the old one. Tarts was expecting her. "I knew you'd be coming for my Krissy", Tarts said. "So how do you want to do this?" he said as he pulled out two swords and slid one over to her. "Alright, let's do this then". She said as she drew her sword. Tarts stood up and grabbed his sword and moved into position to dual her. Unfortunately for Tarts, he indirectly taught Krissy one lesson that would be his downfall: Never fight fair. She drew her gun and shot him right in hand. He dropped his sword as his right hand bled and went limp. She then continued by putting two bullets into his knee caps. Two bullets left in her clip, she chose wisely. "I guess I taught you well kid", Tarts said as he coughed up blood. "No, Tarts. You didn't. You taught me and everyone else that you can't trust anyone in this world that is going to take advantage of you and then just throw it all away for nothing. If anything you taught me to be bitter. She then shot him in the testicles. He screamed out in pain as his manhood ceased to be no more. "Well at least you taught me to aim Eddie." She then unloaded her last bullet in between his eyes. Eddie was no more.

Dan, otherwise known as HowlingGod, had now gotten word of the building going into panic. He quickly tried to pile up all his collections of yiffing furries and hentai before trying to make a break for it. Unfortunately he was stopped by Cheyenne at the door. "Off so soon Dan?" She said as pointed a gun at his face. Dan dropped the box of pornographic material. "Sit down Dan, let's chat for awhile". He sat down as Cheyenne pulled out a bowl and a bottle of bleach. "Cheyenne wait, you don't want to do this. Were friends remember?", Dan pleaded as she began to fill the bowl with bleach. "Friends don't just out of the blue kick someone out of their life and group of friends Dan. Everyone knows that the only reason I got kicked out of Mythtown was so that you could save your ass from embarrassment. It's not my fault that you sent me your dick pics". She then carefully set down the bowl on his desk. Dan began to tear up as he came to his realization. "Cheyenne, please, Im sorry." She look up at him, she thought it over for a moment. Considered the options. She made her choice. She grabbed him by the neck and shoved his face down into the bowl. He squirmed and tried to fight her grip as she pushed his head down. Dan struggled as he had a hard time holding his breath in bleach. His eyes were now burning. His nose filled with bleach. Soon his struggle would be useless for his body lay there helpless as he drowned there in her grip.

Inverted made her way to the floor below Krissy. There she was met by Clare and Kirk. The three went back towards the beginning of their establishment of Mythtown. Thankfully in the initial bombings, the two were unconscious and were buried underneath some rubble. Being very "helpful" Inverted pulled them out and tied them both to walls facing each other. Clare was the first to awake from her unconsciousness. "Hello Clare, I was just about to wake up your "hot" boyfriend here.", she said as she lit a match. Kirk was dripping in kerosene. She let the match fall to the floor where it had managed to pick up on a puddle that kirk had created. The fire rose up and engulfed his ginger body, burning him alive. Clare screamed out to him. However her scream was quickly silenced with a fist into her teeth. Most of her teeth came falling out due to not enough milk in her diet. That shit builds strong bones. All she could do now was barely make out any words as her mouth filled with blood. Inverted thought she could use some replacement teeth instead. "Here, this seems like a "sharp" idea!", as she shoved razor blades into Clare's mouth. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, Inverted had another plan. She stripped Clare of her pants and underwear to leave her crotch exposed. She then rolled back her sleeve and yelled, "Uppercunt bitch!", as she windmilled her fist up her vaginal canal. Clare quickly contracted down syndrome as a result of the combination of pain and moves. Eventually, she joined the same fate as Kirk and the rest of the kerosene was poured into what was left of her vagina and let it burn like an inside out candle.

The final floor was surprisingly not that guarded. However it was very decorated. Large pillars holding up the floors of terror and hate above. Wendell walked upon the tile floors. Each tile had its own bag of Doritos painted on them. There standing before her was a swarm of guards headed by Mr. Sir Logan and Walker. "looks like you're surrounded Wendell." Logan said. "I'm afraid your silly game is now over. It's time to die you annoying little shit" Walker said as he drew his gun. "Sorry guys but heads up". They all turned and looked. However it was too late. The helicopter came crashing through the window. The helicopter blades were angled perfectly to chop off the heads of all the guards and Logan. However Walker ducked in time to dodge it. The helicopter lost balance and fell out the building with it being unpiloted. So now stood the two. Face to face. One being reborn for the sole purpose of killing the other. The other stood with his tower now in shambles. Everything he worked for, now in ruins. "Why is that you are always a pain in my side?" Walker asked as he began to pick up his gun. Wendell hid behind one of the pillars as he unloaded towards her. "You're nothing but a sad washed up highschooler looking for respect from others Nick. Your building is a shining example of your massive ego and how far you are willing to go to seek respect from others. You wanted people to look up to you and respect you for your achievements. But the way you went about it is completely wrong." He began to shoot more frantically as she made his way toward him. "You're nothing Nick. Admit it!" She said as she ran up on him. Walker froze as he ran out of ammo. "You dropped this by the way!", Wendell said as she pulled out his knife that was engraved "Huge Purple Dildo". She jammed it into his neck as she disconnected his air tank from his breathing supply. He gasped as his breath slowed and choked on his own blade. He fell onto the ground the rest of the team came bursting through the doors. It was over. It was finally over.


	9. Chapter 7

The Mythtown Chronicles: Recompense

Chapter 7: Whale cum to DracoGrotto

The cold winds blew over the arctic tundra. The snow stuck in place as it did for ages. The cold air blistered any living thing that dared to walk among it. The only noise was the sound of the icy wind dancing over the foothills. However there was a disturbance in the noise. Snow sank as two feet pushed forward into the snow. The figure ran swiftly covered in a parka and a ski mask. The hooded masked figure made distance between him and whatever he was running from. However hot on his tail was a large helibird.

The figure desperately kept running in fear. The helibird swept over in the sky with it's engines blazing away blocking out whatever noise there was. The door to the back of the bird opened up to let down two ropes that held two other masked figures. They swung off their ropes and chased after the lone figure. The chase led for minutes. Eventually the lone figure became exhausted and fell into the snow. The two figures caught up to the now fallen adversary.

They pinned him to the ground and lifted up his mask to see his burned charred face. Everything about his face made the two want to vomit. It was Island. He spat at the two figures, before being met with punches to the face. The two figures rose and drew their handguns from their pouches. They both fired and put end to what was left of Mythtown. "This is Juelz and Rouge to Inverted, we got our target. Preparing for evac", Juelz voice over the radio.

-Epilogue-

A few months passed and everything simmered down. Mythtown was deconstructed and any trace of its history was burned or shredded away. Everyone went their own separate ways after the events that have surpassed. Occasionally paths would cross from time to time. Rouge and Juelz became the first ever fish porn stars. Their electric visual effects and stunning use of fish captured an audience of a certain breed. Now to whether the fish were fucking or them fucking the fish was a whole other question entirely. However they certainly made profit from it. Rin went onto working on motorcycles and leading an underground fight club that praised and worshiped NARD. Unbounded went back to heavily drinking and running bar until he got offered a job as a bodyguard for the rich in Rio De Janeiro. Which lead into the events in Max Payne 3. Staring Unbounded as Max Payne of course. Spyra started her own lube business of various flavors and smells. Her motto was "Never forget the lube". Rosu wrote a book on how to kill a mockingbird. Apparently the literal sense isn't aloud in books anymore. Deputy traveled back in time to the wild west where he became the law from the future and kept the west safe from pirates and dinosaurs. After a lot of thinking and careful planning. Inverted sat down and turned the ruins of what was Mythtown into the now bright and somewhat cheerful place known as DracoGrotto. Laughs were shared. Tears shed, blood spilt, arguments settled, feuds brewed, and many more Here many more stories were formed. experiences were had.


End file.
